


Kiss The Girl

by RegallyWickedThirteen



Series: OQ Prompt Party 2018 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegallyWickedThirteen/pseuds/RegallyWickedThirteen
Summary: Day 2/Tuesday Prompt #4 Dark OQ First Kiss





	Kiss The Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Roland doesn’t exist in this story- Wish Robin left Marian before she was pregnant. Sorry I just wanted the fic to focus on Wish Robin and Regina’s relationship.
> 
> Thank you to Rach (@feathersAndArrow) and Lisa (cruellasdarling) for beta’ing this. Any mistakes that remain are my own. 
> 
> I think this is my favourite piece I’ve written for this so I hope you enjoy it too,

He'd given up on love long ago. He didn't deserve love. Not after Marian. Only a monster chooses a few gold coins over his wife. Of course, it wasn't that simple, he hadn't realized how ill Marian was nor had he anticipated the sheriff hated him quite so much. He'd still made the decision to leave his ill wife in favour of robbing from some rich arseholes and that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He tried to stop stealing and drinking after Marian but he couldn't, there was a certain thrill to it, a few minutes where his heart didn't quite ache so bad. 

 

The rest of his life had been spent running; from the rich, from his past. He hadn't realized how tiring it was until the Queen and Regina had entered his life. Someone, who believed in him. Or a version of him, a man with a kind soul, honour. He would never be a saint, people rarely were but he could try to be better. 

//

It was strange to see another version of yourself. Especially if that person was supposedly the “better” version of you. They'd both envied each other at first if they were both being completely honest. Regina had gained respect and forgiveness, strove for redemption, while the Queen could never quite give up the power. Regina had a family, sure it was complicated and there were times when she still felt like a stranger in her own home but she had a family. The Queen had never had that. She didn't deserve it. It wasn't a possibility for her. Splitting from herself taught them both that no one is truly evil, no one is beyond forgiveness, that everyone can be loved. The terrifying thing was letting the walls down long enough to let them in, knowing that it could all end in heartbreak. 

//

He would be lying if he said he hadn't been attracted to her straight away. It was absurd he knew, the Queen had ordered his execution more than once. Not to mention the countless villages she'd burned to the ground. The unknown numbers of people she'd killed. He should hate her. He doesn't, because when he looks at her, he doesn't see the Evil Queen, bold and audacious for sure, but not evil. She has a pain in her eyes, she hides it well, but not well enough. Her mask drops when she thinks people aren't looking, the fire in her eyes being replaced by a glistening of tears. Her trademark smirk turning into small sad smile. He realizes then that he wants to know her, Regina, the little girl still trying to escape her nightmare. 

//

The Queen thought Regina was exaggerating about how attractive Robin was, she was a Queen, after all, her tastes a bit more refined than some common thief. She somewhat annoyingly saw the appeal though. The man had that rugged handsome look and a charming smile. He was cheeky, a flirt. There was something else though, a sadness, some kind of understanding in his eyes. They'd seen a lot, too much. The Queen understood how Regina felt now, the thief was special. She felt her heart ache for her other half, wishing there was something she could do to help her get her robin back. Then she remembered Regina’s last words to her. 

“Live without regrets, live for today, we know more than anyone that tomorrow is not guaranteed. Love while you can. “

The Queen was terrified but she'd be damned if she waited much longer for him. She had seen the not so looks. Has noticed the way his breath would hitch if she accidentally brushed his arm. If he didn’t make a move soon she would have to take it into her own hands, and well, she wasn’t quite sure the thief could handle it. 

///

He was trying to change, to become a man of honour or at least a gentleman. Her sitting there in the firelight, dressed in tight velvet accentuating every perfect curve wasn’t helping. He wanted her. He needed her; Now. Gathering what little composure and dignity he had he walked towards her, thankful that his trousers were a lot less revealing than her dress. 

///

“Milady” 

Damn him and his smooth voice “Thief” she replied, praying to god her breath didn’t actually hitch like she felt it did. 

“The stars are bright, it’s warm. What would you say to a gentle stroll in the moonlight ?”

Internally she screamed like a child who had got the last cookie, but she was a Queen and a bit more refined so she settled for a smile and a nod. 

Robin couldn’t help but chuckle “There it is” 

“There is what?” she questioned. 

“That elusive but satisfying smile I think about every time I close my eyes” 

She didn’t say anything. She couldn’t. Thankfully he didn’t say anything either, instead he simply looped his arm in hers as they began their walk.  
Before long they reached the edge of the lake. It was The Queen’s favourite spot. She loved the calmness of the water, the vastness of it. The way the light danced off the gently rippling waves. Even as a child it had offered an escape of sorts. She’d look across the water, wondering when her life would finally begin. 

The fact that Robin of this new place should have scared her, the fact that it didn’t should have her running to the hills. Instead, she turned towards him, the charming, adorable thief and pulled him towards her. 

She looked at him, almost begging him for a reason to stop this. To push her away, like everyone else. If he walked away now she’d be devastated but she would get over it, in time. 

However before she could think about it anymore he caressed her cheek, leaning in to cover her mouth with his in a hungry kiss, and neither could help but the small moan that escaped as they leaned into further deepen the kiss. For the first time in forever The Queen’s mind was locked in the present, in how good it felt to finally kiss him, in how adorable his dimples were, how he had those kind eyes. 

She was stunning in every single way. He didn’t want this to end, he wanted to stay in this moment staring at each other with love in their eyes forever. He savoured her lips, his breath quickening with every second. 

Eventually, they broke away and for a moment their insecurities and anxieties resurfaced. 

The Queen looped her hand in his and rested her head against his as they sat by the lake for a while. She looked at him, uncharacteristically shy, “Robin...Are you ready for a new adventure ….with me?”

He vowed then never to let her go, to kiss her every day, to kiss every scar, physical and emotional, each time reminding her how beautiful and strong she was. He knew her kisses would become his salvation and a special brand of torture, one he would gladly suffer through if it meant that he could be with her forever.

Smiling and bringing her closer he nodded “Of course Milady” 

Neither of them knew what the future would bring but they both knew that those kisses may have been their first but it would not be their last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading. Please let me know what you thought :)


End file.
